


魔鬼的最爱

by rosyrain



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Angst, Historical Figures, Historical References, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Middle Ages, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Unresolved Romantic Tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyrain/pseuds/rosyrain
Summary: 克鲁利回到英国，发现自己私底下一直保有的信念——这个世界是为他设计，供他个人取乐的——在极其乏味的十四世纪受到了严峻的考验。要是不搅和点花样出来，还要他这个魔鬼干嘛呢？那就挑起几场叛乱，四年里被放逐三次，赶赶时髦，比武时做做弊，照看一下六岁的小王后，诸如此类等等等等。某位天使这次确实严格执行上峰命令，一心克己行善，不过这事儿和克鲁利没关系。这根本不是克鲁利无聊的原因。他绝没有无可救药地爱上拉茨菲尔德并努力求关注。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. 公元1300-1302年，从澳大利亚Yolŋu地区前往中国云南南诏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Demon Favourite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309341) by [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/pseuds/KannaOphelia). 



> 十四世纪的英国乱成了一锅粥。由于“某种”原因差点把我们的蛇憋闷坏了，还好他生性无比乐观，这才坚持下来 。这话我们还得从别处，也就是澳大利亚讲起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《好兆头》中的魔鬼说过，他最讨厌十四世纪了。这篇文以十四世纪金雀花王朝为背景，戏说英国王室发生的一系列故事，魔鬼甚至喜当爹。很多时候我是一边对着屏幕哈哈傻笑一边打字。真是一次非常快乐的翻译。
> 
> 我们不是英国人，对英国历史肯定不了解，但要get到文中笑点，有些历史知识必不能少。所以备注会有点多。但是太长的备注又会让人看不下去，所以我把备注分为两种。
> 
> 一种是编年体类的。文中的主角，也就是我们的魔鬼，历史上确有其人——皮尔斯.加韦斯顿。我把他的真实历史简介放在第一章后面，觉得太长可以先乱扫一眼，随着情节发展再回过头来看也不迟，相信各位一定会回来看第二遍的，哈哈……
> 
> 另一种就短得多了。这种备注放在各章末尾。
> 
> 好了，废话就说到这里，但愿大家和我一样一边看文一边笑。如果没笑，那肯定是我的责任，是我没翻译到位，和原作者无关。

> 天使，  
>    
>  你吃过鹊鹅吗?味道好极了。还有黄貂鱼呢?龙虾和它一比，简直不值一提。 你一定吃腻了烧鹿肉。我能诱惑你过来尝点新菜式吗?  
>    
>  你的蛇

克鲁利很喜欢澳大利亚，可他开始觉得该离开了。  
  
他告诉自己，面前是一条小溪。暗蓝色的溪水中夹杂着绿色和灰色，在阳光的照耀下波光粼粼，这太容易让人联想到那双亮晶晶、和善的眼睛以及眼睛上方被阳光照亮的浅色头发了。这不公平。眼前的这幅画面似乎在有意打乱他内心的宁静。  
  
克鲁利讨厌任何形式的不适，无论是身体上的还是情感上的，都是如此。作为一个从名义上讲已经被判处永世遭受折磨的魔鬼，他非常善于逃避不适。  
  
有个孩子正吊在他胳膊上，他俯下身在她耳边嘶声说道：“南基亚，看看古鲁姆抓到的鱼，比你的大多了。这下有得她炫耀了。”  
  
南基亚黑色的眼睛里第一次闪现出妒忌的火花，这是克鲁利最喜欢的罪恶之一，仅次于懒惰和虚荣。“嗯。”  
  
“依我看，”克鲁利说，“她现在正玩得不亦乐乎，你把鱼换过来，她永远也不会发现。”  
  
“那太下作了，叔叔，”南基亚严肃地说。  
  
“也不算啦，”克鲁利含含糊糊地说，“我是说，她的鱼数量没有变。再说了，她从来都不怎么在乎别人的赞美，可你就不一样了。不做白不做。”  
  
南基亚又“嗯”了一声，“我去和她一块儿玩。”  
  
克鲁利目送这个光着身子的小人儿离开。在接下来的一个小时里，古鲁姆的鱼会发生神秘的变化，大鱼小鱼对半开。不管怎么说，他播下了诱惑的种子。算不上什么大诱惑，他只是见缝插针尽力而为。  
  
他权衡各种选项。留在澳大利亚好处多多。Yolŋu人和其他地方的人类一样，喜欢聚会，喜欢交流各种经历，热衷于试探并打破禁忌，对仇杀、混乱和欲望乐此不疲。一夫多妻制最容易滋生嫉妒和挫败感，他一直都觉得对他很有用。当然啦，所有崇尚和谐正义的文化都巴不得有个魔鬼来掺和一脚。  
  
克鲁利发现Yolŋu人比信仰一神教的人更好相处，尤其是他们的信仰体系能轻松接纳一条会变形、会施魔法、也会制造麻烦的蛇。这里有很多蛇。打古罗马时期被供奉为守护神以后，克鲁利还从来没这么轻松自在过，想什么时候露眼睛就什么时候露眼睛，想什么时候变成蛇就什么时候变成蛇。  
  
风景和第一花园一样漂亮，动物比诺亚方舟上的某些动物有趣得多，孩子也很可爱。最棒的是，这里没有各种浩劫。没有十字军东征，没有宗教裁判所，没有残垣断壁，没有盐柱和蛙灾，也没有坏天使的干扰。除了他自己，不管是天堂还是地狱，似乎都乐意让这块土地上的人们继续过自己的小日子。  
  
而且，天气炎热，他喜欢热。不是沙漠里那种持续的干热，不过如果他选择搬到更南边的地方去的话，那里便是干热气候。他已经待了有一阵子了，这里旱季温暖，更妙的是，雨季会雷电交加，有热带高温和倾盆大雨。所有这些都使他想起伊甸园里的第一场暴风雨，本能让他躲到天使身边，感受到有一支翅膀在保护他给他挡雨。  
  
这就是问题所在。这里没有坏天使，可也没有好天使。克鲁利有种可怕的、让他不寒而栗的怀疑，他怀疑自己得了相思病。海参、罗望子、澳大利亚棕色无刺蜜蜂生产的本地蜂蜜——如果不去想象亚茨拉菲尔品尝这些东西，不去想象他尝鲜以后双颊微微泛红，长长的金色睫毛直扑闪的高兴样儿，所有这些新鲜的美味到了他嘴里全都味同嚼蜡。克鲁利开始怀疑自己得了恋物癖。当然啦，对魔鬼来说，有恋物癖名正言顺，没什么好担心的，哪怕很不巧跟对方阵营扯上关系。  
  
不，让他担心的是相思病。他就怕别西卜大人听到风声说他在可怜巴巴地追求一个天使。她一定会唠叨个没完。  
  
从亚瑟王时代起，亚茨拉菲尔就待在一个与欧洲大陆隔海相望、潮湿多雨的岛屿上，打定主意要像在埃及一样长期驻守。除了克鲁利用魔法给自己搬来的葡萄酒以外，澳大利亚不出产葡萄酒，也没有任何书籍。克鲁利沮丧地意识到，不管他怎么接二连三地写信，大谈这里有趣的美食、音乐和艺术，劝天使一定要过来尝试一下，可缺少葡萄酒和书籍总是迈不过去的那道坎儿。  
  
对克鲁利来说书籍和手稿从来都不是必需品。为了满足大衮对文书工作的狂热爱好，克鲁利扑在这方面的时间已经够多了，他甚至怀疑这爱好本身就是重罪，因为其上司从中获得了极大的猥琐的快乐。克鲁利更喜欢口头讲故事这种更亲密的交流方式——好吧，克鲁利一般不介意和嘴巴有关系的亲密接触，但那是另一码事，而且不幸的是，和天使还没什么关系。  
  
可是，亚茨拉菲尔对文字作品的感情就不一样了。克鲁利早就该看出亚茨拉菲尔会慢慢陷入痴迷。他们第一次看到人类用铁笔在泥板上刻字的时候，天使的眼睛就瞪得跟月亮似的又圆又亮。到纸莎草纸发明出来的时候，他已经沉迷其间无法自拔。也许天使自己也得有点小疯魔才能在地球呆上几千年。这是件好事，克鲁利一边沾沾自喜地这样想着，一边用尾巴缠住三岁的加拉威，从容不迫地以蛇的形态从200米高的瀑布上滑下去，试图打破自己以往的记录。他们俩平平安安地落进水里，没在河底的岩石上撞死。  
  
如果他们的工作不能相互抵消，那达成协议又有什么意义呢?他觉得，从技术上讲，可能已经相互抵消了，可在地球两端谈这个未免过于抽象。他开始担心亚茨拉菲尔已经把他忘了。有几封回信写得很敷衍，写信人似乎心不在焉，谈论的内容大多围绕战争和神学辩论，和克鲁利本人没关系。克鲁利钻进了牛角尖，觉得这是一种暗示：蛇，我想念你，过来诱惑我一下。  
  
疏远。亚茨拉菲尔的回信亲切、礼貌而又疏远，而且不够频繁。似乎需要有人提醒他，有个帅气迷人的魔鬼值得他多加关注，如果能温柔相待、多看几眼，日常斗斗嘴，就算不愿意也给点表扬，在他变回蛇的时候爱抚两下，那就更加感激不尽。  
  
克鲁利变回人身，和孩子们玩起挠痒痒的游戏，他意识到澳大利亚还有另一种诱惑。这地方开始让他有家的感觉了。家是危险的玩意儿。家意味着对人类产生依恋，会为他们的死感到悲伤，在鼓动他们作恶、然后把他们打入地狱永世不得超生时会有那么一点点内疚。索多玛那件事已经给他上了一课。该死的天使尚达奉和该死的毁灭。  
  
有个家族正在海岸边熏制海参，克鲁利知道他们属于白吉尼海上游牧部落。用不了三言两语就能搭上他们的船去亚洲。他会想念这些孩子，不过这也是他离去的另一个理由。  
  
亚洲比澳大利亚更接近英国。

  
  
**公元1302年，中国云南南诏**

> 天使，  
>    
>  我发现一种饮料极其特别，而且完全不含酒精。这里的蒲人培育出一种叶子，先晒干，然后煮熟做成叶子水。听上去好像不怎么样，可确实气味芬芳回味悠长，提神的同时还能净心。  
>    
>  我第一次喝的时候不知怎么就想到了你。那饮料颜色金黄，温暖，清新，令人振作，就像流动的阳光。哦该死的，我不会把这封信寄给你，听上去我像个傻瓜。

> 天使，  
>    
>  我要来英国了，有个礼物送给你，饮料。呆在那里别走开，很快就会见到你了。你会感激我的。  
>    
>  你的蛇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、古罗马人将蛇视为守护神。  
> 2、剧集中和加百利一起去书店的那个光头天使就是尚达奉(Sandalphon)，帮助上帝毁灭了所多玛和蛾摩拉这两座“罪恶之城”。圣经里上帝听说这两座城市罪恶甚重，派遣了两位天使去查看是不是真有其事，其中之一就是尚达奉。接下来上帝开始从天上扔硫磺和火下来，剿灭两座罪恶城。  
> 
> 
> 人物简介：皮尔斯.加韦斯顿
> 
> 皮尔斯.加韦斯顿是一名加斯科尼骑士。他的年纪比爱德华二世稍微大一点，曾于1297年追随爱德华一世在佛兰德征战，又于1300年参加讨伐苏格兰，凭军功得到老国王信任，被纳入王子的内廷。据编年史家杰弗里.贝克尔说，加韦斯顿“身形优雅敏捷，头脑机智，谙熟礼仪……并且精通军事”。爱德华一世一定认为他是骑士精神的完美典范，让儿子学习效仿。不料事与愿违，从结识伊始，两人之间显然产生了不健康的亲密关系。
> 
> 1307年爱德华王子被迫服从他父亲的命令，将他的朋友加韦斯顿流放。
> 
> 1307年7月7日爱德华一世在率领又一支大军北上的途中驾崩，爱德华王子得知此事后的第一个举动就是将加韦斯顿从流亡中召回。他将康沃尔伯爵领地封赏给加韦斯顿，并安排他与自己的外甥女——玛格丽特.德.克莱尔，结婚。(再典型不过的不肖子)
> 
> 这个晋升超乎寻常，配得上王亲国戚。康沃尔伯爵是金雀花王朝最显赫的头衔之一，曾保有这个头衔的最著名的贵族便是亨利三世的弟弟理查，他在当年是欧洲最高级的贵族之一，曾享有德意志国王和普瓦图伯爵的地位。与这个头衔一同封赏的不仅有英格兰西南部的土地，还有伯克郡、牛津郡和约克郡的大片领土。将如此高贵的头衔赐给加韦斯顿这样一名内廷骑士，不仅过分慷慨，在政治上也是非常危险的。
> 
> 爱德华二世与法国公主伊莎贝拉的婚礼完全就是一场灾难。加韦斯顿竟然身穿镶有珍珠的紫色衣服(王室专用)出席婚礼，国王全程都在讨好他，法国人愤而离席。
> 
> 1308年2月25日，爱德华二世在威斯敏斯特加冕。皮尔斯.加韦斯顿也出现在达官贵人当中。宴会厅的墙壁上张挂着华丽的壁毯。壁毯上绘制的不是爱德华二世和伊莎贝拉的纹章，而是爱德华二世和加韦斯顿的纹章。在宴会中，爱德华二世一直和加韦斯顿谈笑风生，对刚结婚不久的新娘置之不理。
> 
> 仅仅几天之后，加冕礼酿成的怒火就演化成了政治危机。1308年4月，各大贵族联合起来召开议会，提出三条宣言，对宪法造成了翻天覆地的影响。他们宣布：“臣服和效忠誓言是针对国王的位置，而不是国王本人。” 这是历史上首次将国王与他所占据的位置明确地做了一个区分。贵族们要求将加韦斯顿流放，并褫夺他的伯爵领地。爱德华二世没有直接屈从于反对派、将宠臣流放，而是任命加韦斯顿为爱尔兰总督，并将英格兰和加斯科尼的一些城堡和地产赏赐给他，好让他维持生计。
> 
> 1309年，爱德华二世朝廷在斯坦福颁布法令，处理官吏强行收购物资以供给王军的问题，以及王室官吏在各郡滥用职权的罪行。作为交换，加韦斯顿被允许于8月返回英格兰，并被重新授予康沃尔伯爵领地。加韦斯顿归国之后变本加厉，更加放肆妄为。据多位编年史家记载，他给其他几位伯爵取了侮辱性的绰号。他把沃里克伯爵叫作“阿登的黑狗”，把格洛斯特伯爵称为“婊子养的”，把林肯伯爵称为“大肚子”，称兰开斯特伯爵为“匹夫”，称彭布罗克伯爵称为“犹太人约瑟夫”。
> 
> 1311年改革派诸侯向加韦斯顿发起了新一轮攻击，这是爱德华二世一生中第三次面对诸侯的愤怒要求：将他的义兄加韦斯顿流放，这一次不仅“逐出英格兰，还应逐出苏格兰、爱尔兰和加斯科尼，以及英格兰国王治下的每一块海外领地，永远流放，不得归国”。
> 
> 1311年11月3日，加韦斯顿从多佛尔起航，离开了英格兰，在佛兰德登陆。11月底，英格兰诸侯颁布了第二套改革条令，可能是兰开斯特伯爵和沃里克伯爵下令发布的。新的改革条令的唯一目的是:将国王亲信圈子中所有与加韦斯顿有关系的人清洗出去。但事与愿违。这些新条款极其严厉、充满挑衅，只是让国王反抗的决心更强。备受羞辱、怒火中烧的国王在加韦斯顿流亡仅几周之后就将他秘密召回。
> 
> 1312年1月初，失势的伯爵返回英格兰，刚好赶上自己的妻子玛格丽特在约克郡生下第一个孩子，一个叫作琼的女婴。爱德华二世几乎立刻开始向全国发布公告，宣布他拒绝同意改革条令，并证实自己已经将加韦斯顿召回，并恢复了他的伯爵地位。2月底，爱德华二世和加韦斯顿庆祝了玛格丽特的安产感恩礼拜。这是他们一起度过的最后一次节庆活动。
> 
> 这个孩子出生前很长一段时间皮尔斯都不在家，所以很多人认为他不可能是玛格丽特孩子的父亲，不过也有人认为她曾经和他外出同行。
> 
> 英格兰的大贵族们精诚团结，一同筹划和执行搜捕加韦斯顿的计划，并将加韦斯顿从他的藏身之地——斯卡伯勒城堡揪了出来。他们马上开始与爱德华二世就释放加韦斯顿的问题开展谈判，谈判预定于夏季在更靠近伦敦的地方继续。
> 
> 彭布罗克伯爵押解着加韦斯顿南下，在6月一个温暖的夜晚抵达了德丁顿。彭布罗克伯爵尽管庄严宣誓要保障加韦斯顿的安全，在这个夜晚却做出了一个奇怪的决定。他宣布自己要离开德丁顿，去班普顿与自己的妻子团聚。他将加韦斯顿留下，只安排了少量卫兵警戒。他刚动身几个钟头，沃里克伯爵就率领一大群武士冲进了村，包围了加韦斯顿待的房间。加韦斯顿被押解到沃里克城堡，在那里作为叛国贼被投入监牢。
> 
> 1312年6月19日，加韦斯顿被判处死刑。在山顶上，他被交给两个威尔士人。两人各自向加韦斯顿发出了致命打击：其中一人刺穿他的身体，另一人砍下了他的首级。


	2. 公元1303年 英格兰 格洛斯特郡 伯克利

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚茨拉菲尔放弃了凡人的嗜好，克劳利对此不以为然。

**公元1303年 英格兰 格洛斯特郡 伯克利**  
  
亚茨拉菲尔疑惑地转动手里的水杯。手工制成的陶瓷杯覆盖着青绿色的釉彩，随着杯子的转动，金黄色的液体让阳光照得发亮。天使与茶真是珠联璧合，令克劳利所有的审美感官都起立鼓掌。  
  
“闻起来确实很香。亲爱的，你确定不会喝醉？”  
  
“我确定，不过我保证你一定会喜欢的。”克劳利紧挨着火炉。好家伙，现在后背好像已经被烘焦，前胸却还冷得像冰。  
  
“很好，我已经放弃魔鬼之饮品。”  
  
这话让克劳利大感意外，一时间他茫然地张开嘴巴，然后又合上。  
  
“你 _什么_ ？”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔抿了下嘴唇，似乎有些不好意思。“酒使人亵慢，烈酒使人喧哗;凡因醉酒而步入歧途者，皆无智慧。”  
  
“别对我引用《圣经》里的话。你喜欢烈酒。”克劳利感到一阵恐慌。他说放弃魔鬼啥的是什么意思？“其实烈酒才是你的信仰——”亚茨拉菲尔瞪着他，可他接着往下说，“抱歉，这么说是有点不好听，可你就是个大酒鬼，这也是我喜欢和你厮混的原因之一。”  
  
“我觉得你这话一点都不恰当，”亚茨拉菲尔脸红了，“有时候我可能是喝得有点多，”克劳利哼了一声，“可我的身体是座神庙，我就该以神庙待之。”  
  
加百利。这是加百利说过的话。堕天之前克劳利在第三层天待的时间不长，可加百利一直都是老师的宠儿，至少是上帝的宠儿，很难完全避开他。克劳利知道加百利是亚茨拉菲尔的上司，这可怜的宝贝。克劳利断定加百利已经占据了他的天使的头脑，这叫人难以容忍。他显然离开得太久了。  
  
他围着亚茨拉菲尔转了个圈儿，再次打量他。天使穿着沙黄色紧身外衣，腰间系着扎带。这身衣服线条繁复，褶皱优美，尤其是袖子的造型更是如此，面料也柔软，可全身上下几乎一件装饰品都没有。不知怎么的看上去就是不对劲。亚茨拉菲尔最喜欢的小金饰和刺绣去哪儿了？仅有的饰品是枚印章戒指。整个儿就是一叫人担忧的苦行僧。  
  
“我不懂什么神庙，可你的身体——”克劳利搜罗适合的词语，依次把 _丰润、匀称和华丽_ 这几个词剔除，太多情太直接了，他不想让天使感觉受到冒犯而冲他大发雷霆。天使没喝茶之前不能说。“完美得恰到好处。”  
  
“那就更不应该用酒精来腐蚀它。”  
  
“行吧，至少水是烧开的，”克劳利无奈地说，“要不就像我说的，跟我回澳大利亚去。那里的水很干净，也没有酒。”他焦躁地踱来踱去。  
  
“严格说来，我们根本不需要喝酒。”  
  
“别以为那样就可以不把茶喝了。我大老远地从中国给你带来。我告诉你，这东西可是个大秘密，在欧洲谁都没有。你想不到我是怎么偷偷弄出来的。”  
  
“但愿你没做得 _太_ 过分，”亚茨拉菲尔又转动手里的杯子，吸气。克劳利知道从他眼角眉梢和柔软嘴唇透出来的是什么，是渴望，是对纯粹肉体享受的渴望。 _这_ 才是他的天使。“这茶确实清香至极。”  
  
“来，喝喝看，”克劳利鼓励他，亚茨拉菲尔把杯子举到嘴边，幸福地深吸一口气，张开嘴，喝了一口。他的睫毛扑闪了两下，克劳利为给他送茶付出的千辛万苦，在这一刻全都值了。  
  
“要不要，”克劳利满怀希望地问，“再尝尝烟熏海参？”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔没理他，专心致志地喝茶。“嗯，太妙了，真的太妙了。谢谢你，亲爱的。仿佛喝的是鲜花和阳光，像吗哪。”他慢慢啜饮，细细品味。  
  
“一点都不像吗哪。我还记得那玩意儿，你不能假装比我更喜欢吃那东西。和天堂里的其他所有东西一样，淡而无味，没盐也没调料。”  
  
“那倒是真的。”亚茨拉菲尔叹息，克劳利感觉到一丝胜利的喜悦。“这茶确实不同寻常。”  
  
“就知道你会喜欢。”克劳利兴奋地说，“听我说，天使，我们离开这些叫人丧气的烂泥地、毛毛雨以及乏味的饭菜。难怪你闷闷不乐还戒酒。外边是迷人的广阔天地，有大把的东西等你去探索和享受。我们去泰国履行先前定好的协议，那里又漂亮有暖和。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔皱起眉头。“亲爱的，我走不了。国王需要我为这次谈判拟定条款。围绕加斯科尼的战争是对人命和资源的无谓浪费，现在与威尔士的战争已经结束，我也有责任解决这个问题。”  
  
“所以长腿可以用人命和资源对苏格兰宣战？或者再来场十字军东征？他已经赶走了犹太人，现在要驱逐别的什么族群了？”  
  
注：爱德华一世能征善战，面貌英俊腿很长，被人称为长腿爱德华。克劳利直接管他叫长腿。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔敏锐地从杯子上方看了他一眼。“怎么啦？你在打什么坏主意？”  
  
“没什么。我只是先在小本儿上记一笔。你了解人类。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔不高兴地哼了一声，但没有提出异议。  
  
“听我说，澳大利亚，你会喜欢的，那里没有大规模战争。天使，你明知他们有多么让你痛心。何必自寻烦恼？”克劳利绕着亚茨拉菲尔转了一圈，把语气放轻放缓，慢慢诱导。  
  
“我的职责就在这里，”亚茨拉菲尔坚定地说，“爱德华是做了些可怕的事情，可他是想恢复亚瑟王时代的荣光，你觉得现在有谁还记得那些？好吧，除了你，亲爱的。”  
  
“我确实记得，”克劳利若有所思地说，“我可以在宫廷里 _帮点忙_ 。施加影响什么的。我一直怀念当黑骑士的那段日子。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔警惕地看着他。“我不知道这是不是个好主意。他们会问你从哪里来。”  
  
“你不会说我是你失散多年的表兄弟吧？”  
  
“当然不会。如果上天听说……”  
  
“我可以是一个谁都不认得的加斯科尼贵族。我很喜欢学那边的口音。”  
  
“ _克劳利_ 。”  
  
“哇哦，不会碍你事的。我会遵守协议。我就……在一边转转。”他咧嘴一笑，“把我当成不喝酒的伙伴就行。现在，要不要我再给你沏点茶？”  
  
“啊，好的谢谢，”亚茨拉菲尔说，克劳利摆出得体的笑容。一切都会好起来的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、the demon of drink： 酒。 这里不直接译为酒，与下文呼应。
> 
> 2、吗哪是古以色列人经过荒野时上帝赐予的粮食。


	3. 公元1311年12月  英格兰 多佛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克鲁利偷偷溜回英国的次数太多了，他觉得就算不动脑筋也能照样回来。这一次，有个天使在等着他。

> 天使，  
>   
>  待在佛兰德太无聊了。正在回家的路上。我还有些茶，你不赶紧来的话，我就全喝光。  
>   
>  你的蛇

克鲁利偷偷溜回英国的次数太多了，他觉得就算不动脑筋也能照样回来。他变成蛇，爬上崖边黑漆漆的小径。  
  
然而有个骑士出现了，他摇摇晃晃地骑在马背上，眼睛扫视灌木丛。克鲁利停下来。红白相间的制服意味着他是圣约翰医院骑士团的骑士， _可能_ 没什么大问题。他们忙于屠杀异教徒、治病和行善，追查被放逐的伯爵行踪不是他们的职责所在。他们的剑还挺锋利的，上次克鲁利不得不申请新皮囊的时候，遭到大衮严厉训斥，说他粗心大意只晓得浪费。  
  
他爬上树枝，琢磨这个骑士攻击人的可能性大还是攻击蛇的可能性大。说不定攻击女人的可能性更大。女人见到医院骑士也许会有安全感。也许吧。  
  
不管怎么说，深更半夜这个骑士怎么独自一人出现在这里？他在找什么？该不会是有好事降临或 _某人_ 出现吧。克鲁利已经很久没能向上级汇报自己挖了哪个教团成员的墙角。明明可以从食物链顶端下手，令其从上到下一败涂地，却还要一个人接一个人地诱惑，实在是浪费时间。可那些中层领导偏偏喜欢看到他在不同地方的单个人身上下功夫。  
  
要是那个骑士正在犯罪边缘举棋不定，克鲁利很乐意把他往错误的方向推一把。他考虑变成人的模样，从容不迫地走过去。  
  
笨拙的骑马姿势眼熟的很。他深感同情，马屁股真的太硬了。那个人影笼罩着一层淡淡的冷光，就像珍珠母在月光下泛出微光。  
  
克鲁利从树上落到骑士身上，缠住他的肩膀。“嘿，亚茨拉菲尔。”  
  
“克鲁利！是你啊！”亚茨拉菲尔伸出手臂，让克鲁利就势爬到他背后的马鞍上变成人形坐好，“我找你找了几个小时。”  
  
“那现在是找着了，”克鲁利一边说，一边假装为保持身体平衡，用双臂搂住亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀，“要对我干什么？”  
  
“要是运气好的话，把你送走。亲爱的朋友，你是不是得了失心疯？回英国来干什么？”  
  
“你不知道佛兰德有多无聊，”克鲁利撅起嘴说，“除非你对编织和做宗教艺术品比较着迷。”  
  
“你才刚去两个月！克鲁利，这太荒唐了。四年里你被放逐了三次。你就不能离远点，至少等事态平息以后再说？”  
  
“不能。没关系，我已经想明白这次错在哪里了，”克鲁利自信地说，“用不着辱骂其他顾问大臣，我可以用魅力迷住国王，让他挥霍无度，然后民怨沸腾。我就是这么机智。”  
  
“身为黑 _蛇_ ，骂别人黑狗，没看出来你有多机智。”  
  
“呃，那是有点不好听，”克鲁利一边说，一边想和天使靠得更近些，结果发现锁子甲明显不适合搂搂抱抱。他把这事儿给忘了。“我身上可有不少漂亮的红点。”  
  
“那比武作弊怎么说？”  
  
“我没有 _真的_ 作弊，只是碰巧把我方人数点错了而已。我是蛇，数数不是我们的天赋技能。人类有十根手指，我们只有一根尾巴。”  
  
“离开战场去参加宴会呢？”  
  
“我讨厌杀人。不管怎样都只会适得其反。如果让他们上了天堂，我会被别西卜骂个没完没了。”  
  
“引诱国王懒惰、虚荣、穷奢极欲呢？”  
  
“这是我的 _工作_ 。”  
  
“更别提你对考文垂和利奇菲尔德的主教大人所做的事情了，他对你怒不可遏。”  
  
克鲁利觉得最好还是别回应这句话，以免天使把他推下马去。“我们这是要去哪儿啊？”  
  
“把你交给当局。”  
  
“天使，你不会这样做，”克鲁利很淡定，慢条斯理地说，“你是担心我，过来保护我。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔哼了一声，听他的语气，就算是真的也不会亲口承认。他踢踢马肚子，催马加快步伐。马先是迈着小碎步，然后开始飞奔，反正那马就是跑起来了。  
  
“我们 _到底_ 要去哪儿？”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔叹口气。“北约克郡。”  
  
“哇哦，那有很长的路要走，”克鲁利开心地说。他讨厌骑马，不过话说回来，他通常单人独骑，没有天使抱在跟前，“我在那里有座城堡。”  
  
“真是太巧了，你在那里还有个即将出生的孩子，”亚茨拉菲尔严肃地说。克鲁利困惑地发出嘶嘶声，天使叹口气。“玛格丽特.德.克莱尔夫人怀孕了。请告诉我你还记得她。”  
  
“梅格？我当然记得。你觉得我这个爹会糊涂到忘了自己有孩子？”  
  
“你的 _妻子_ 。”  
  
“严格说来是的，可她只是个小姑娘。很可爱的孩子，一头漂亮的头发，还下得一手好棋。我打算把她培养成千娇百媚的狐狸精，把成打的灵魂引诱到地狱里去。”  
  
“呃，她似乎已经奔着那个方向去了。现在她十九岁，还有，我应该告诉你，她肚子里的孩子已经有八个月了。”亚茨拉菲尔沉默片刻，克鲁利 _感觉_ 他在咬嘴唇。“克鲁利，作为言而有信的魔鬼，你 _保证_ 不是这个孩子的父亲？”  
  
“不是 _我的_ 孩子。我这个魔鬼没生过巨人。我可不想冒险生下个巨型食人宝宝，让乌列尔把我锁在山脚下，直到世界末日。不会的，就是一场纯粹的政治性收养——婚姻。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀稍稍放松了一点，克鲁利先前没有意识到，现在他明白过来了，刚才他们之间气氛紧张，绝不是天使因为“ _真不敢相信我居然在救你_ ”而发脾气这么简单。“很高兴你还没有完全失去常识。好吧，你的妻子，一位非常迷人的年轻女士，就要生孩子了，至于父亲是谁无所谓。如果你承认孩子是你的，她和孩子的事情就好办得多。”  
  
“我要给亲爱的梅格道喜，”克鲁利兴奋地说，“这么快就长大成人了。我想给这个婴儿取名叫卡索加，意思是泥岛上的蛇。”  
  
“你一定不会这样做的。毕竟这孩子不是半个魔鬼，对吧？”  
  
“保证不是。”  
  
“做个好孩子，对妻子和宝宝好一点，待在家里 _别惹麻烦_ 。”  
  
克鲁利感觉两颊火辣辣的。他应该不喜欢别人叫他好人，用的还是那种充满抚慰、令人愉悦的语气。他应该觉得讨厌才对。可他有八年没见亚茨拉菲尔了，八年来他游荡在这个寒冷刺骨的国家，期望能和他一遇。每当听说某地出现学者型的人物，性格阳光，有着日光色的头发，他都会赶过去，可是他发现每次亚茨拉菲尔都前后脚地刚好离开，就像是故意躲着他似的。  
  
这么多年了，不管他在信里怎么苦苦央求或使出激将法，亚茨拉菲尔没有回过一封信，可现在，他过来找他，保护他，还管他叫亲爱的孩子。当然啦，亚茨拉菲尔会把每个偶然撞见的人都叫做亲爱的孩子，可能对他遇到的每一只绵羊或鸭子也是这么照叫不误。只是用在克鲁利身上时，语气听起来不一样。  
  
为了掩饰心中的快乐，他沉下嗓门：“这可不容易。我不是好人，不能与人为善，我的工作就是惹事生非。”  
  
“随你的便，亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔冷冷地说，“这阵子离国王远一点，行行好——为你自己好。” 他们默默骑行了一段路。  
  
“嘿，亚茨拉菲尔？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“想做孩子的教父吗？有个真正的天使做教父是他莫大的荣幸。也许可以弥补成为魔鬼继承人的遗憾。”  
  
又是长时间的沉默，然后亚茨拉菲尔开口了，语气有点恍惚。“哦，不行。”  
  
“我不明白有什么不行的。真到了受洗的那天，我一定得病倒，就算我的脚受得了，那么多圣水到处乱溅，那哪受得了。我相信，梅格的私生子卡索加被迎进教堂的时候，小梅格一定希望有你在她身边安慰她。”  
  
“亲爱的， _克鲁利_ ——”  
  
“这是个很好的中性名字，男孩女孩都能用。”  
  
“我本来不反对用这个名字，现在我反对。”  
  
“至少再考虑一下嘛。和我们一起过圣诞节吧。梅格肯定希望得到支持，还可能需要帮助。我对分娩一无所知。天使，我们很多年没见了。”他听出自己声音里的哀怨，非常羞愧。  
  
“是吗？以前我们肯定也分开过，时间比这次更长。”亚茨拉菲尔兴致寥寥地说，这刺痛了克鲁利的心。  
  
“是-是的。”克鲁利听见自己发出嘶嘶的声音，他感到莫名的焦虑，“可那是我们谈好协议之前。”  
  
“呃，有一样你得承认，你这个伙伴最近当得没什么吸引力。”  
  
这话仿佛给他的心重重一击。他希望亚茨拉菲尔能转过头来。他要确定在他面前的还是原来那个温柔的权天使，脸上依然带着亲切的微笑，而不是某个吹毛求疵的大天使变成亚茨拉菲尔的模样，准备给他来个偷袭。  
  
“国王就觉得我是个出色的伙伴，”克鲁利无力地说。  
  
“没错，国王是被他的宠儿迷住了。你正在毁掉他的婚姻，毁掉他与贵族、与外国盟友之间的关系以及他的名声。”  
  
“亚茨拉菲尔，这不是私人恩怨，这是我的 _工作_ 。你得明白，我是魔鬼，就是要制造浩劫，把人的灵魂拖下水，而且越多越好。从上层人物下手是最有效的办法。下边很满意。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔不以为然地哼了一声。“这下地狱开心了。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔是天堂战士。不能仅仅因为他笑容可爱，睫毛像热带蝴蝶一样扑闪，就愚蠢地忘掉这一点。克鲁利本来以为亚茨拉菲尔真的想通了，不是所有魔鬼都是坏的，也不是所有天使都是好的，他们只是不得不选边站，先打上六千回合，然后决胜局一决雌雄。考验人类，看他们往哪边跳。定下规则，然后递上苹果。  
  
克鲁利觉得更冷了。他讨厌这座该死的岛，讨厌身边下个不停的雨雪，这雨雪貌似渗进了亚茨拉菲尔的心，还讨厌顶在他胸口上的又冷又硬的锁子甲。他真不该离开澳大利亚，应该把亚茨拉菲尔 _弄到_ 北澳大利亚去，在那里，他可以什么也不穿，只在漂亮的肉乎乎的胳膊上套一只臂环，又亲切有温柔又阳光，而不是面前这个和他共骑一马、穿着冷硬铁甲战衣的陌生人。他们不应该待在这个终年战乱，瘟疫肆虐，被上帝离弃的破地方，应该把亚茨拉菲尔带走，让他和小宝宝玩耍，让他品尝美食，在热带海洋里游泳。  
  
“你真那么在乎吗？”亚茨拉菲尔说，克鲁利吓了一跳，不知道亚茨拉菲尔是否识破了他的心思。权天使会有这个能力吗？过去肯定没有。  
  
“在乎什么？”他心虚地问。  
  
“在乎这个人类男孩，”亚茨拉菲尔小声地说，语气更加温和，也更加怅惘。  
  
“你指爱德华国王？才不呢。他是个不错的伙伴，擅长举办假面舞会，有一点很肯定，他非常有搞恶作剧的天赋，而且作为王子王孙并不盛气凌人。不过我不会把自己小小的黑心脏，我的心真是黑色的，托付给人类。逢场作戏罢了。”  
  
“我不知道这到底算好事还是坏事，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“这可怜的男孩。听说整个婚宴期间，他都和你窝在沙发里，挂在你的脖子上。“  
  
“说句公道话，他也娶了个小孩子。你喜欢在宴会上看到未成年人结成夫妻？”  
  
“我花了那么长时间修复与法国的关系，不是为了让你鼓动国王冷落法国公主的。再说了，伊莎贝拉是个非常可爱的孩子，她喜欢看书。”  
  
“我告诉你了，那是我的工作，不针对具体某个人。”他们在难堪的沉默中继续前行，后来克鲁利的脑子里突然灵光一闪，“天使，你 _嫉妒了_ ？”  
  
“别胡扯。”  
  
“肯定是这样。爱德华长得 _非常_ 英俊，是出了名的帅哥，很迷人。”  
  
“我还以为你不喜欢他。”  
  
克鲁利高兴地咧开嘴笑了，紧紧抱住亚茨拉菲尔，让锁子甲见鬼去吧。“要说做伴，他可比不上你，至少比不上你愿意陪我的时候。你还在戒酒吗？”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔不自然地挪了挪身子。“差不多吧。这很难，人类希望你和他们打成一片。我尽量在喝酒的时候控制着点儿。”  
  
克鲁利的嘴咧得更大了。他不赞成亚茨拉菲尔戒掉任何一种酒。“只是我们现在在巴弗里斯顿附近。两个没带随从的不死之身真的不该在这样的夜晚外出，尤其是我们中还有一个被放逐的伯爵。正在下雨夹雪。天使，你讨厌雨夹雪。”  
  
“翅膀已经收起来了，可我还是觉得有水灌进羽毛里，”亚茨拉菲尔可怜巴巴地承认。  
  
“有家不错的客栈。呃，至少我觉得是客栈。客房还算温暖，饭菜也勉强可以入口，我可以引诱你喝点儿小酒，让你暖和过来就行。这里离海边很近，他们可能有上等的法国葡萄酒。我们明天一早上路，如果你乖乖的，我就告诉你我对主教干了什么。“  
  
他感觉天使身上那种熟悉的甜美气息正在淡去。“我们会被人发现的。”  
  
“天使，你能行神迹吗？没关系，我可以。”克鲁利打个响指，换了身不那么华丽但更实用的衣服，“现在到你了。”  
  
“克鲁利——”  
  
“天使，你救了我，理应得到 _某些_ 回报。”  
  
有那么一会儿，克鲁利在想自己是不是做得太过分，天使马上就要把他往路边一扔了事。可后来天使只是叹了口气。“你说得对。在这样的天气里赶夜路对我们没好处。”  
  
“没错，”克鲁利大为赞同。由一个个铁疙瘩组成的冷冰冰的锁子甲仿佛已经融化，取而代之的是柔软的亚麻以及一布之隔的温暖触感。  
  
尽管周围一片乌漆麻黑，仍然下着雨夹雪，他还是觉得他的阳光回来了。  
  
  
**原作者的备注：** 在本世纪的这个时刻，克鲁利主要以显赫一时、不断惹下麻烦的皮尔斯 · 加韦斯顿的面目出现。他被册封为康沃尔伯爵和骑士，富得流油。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、《圣经》里说：“神之众子”(sons of God)与人的女子交合生子，生了上古英武有名的人物。天使中有一部分落入人间的堕天使，圣经里把这些堕天使的后代称为Nephilim，意思就是“堕落者”。希腊文译本意译为“巨人”，我采取这个译名。
> 
> 2、乌列尔Uriel：四大天使长之一。


	4. 公元1311年12月  英格兰 巴弗里斯顿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你听说过那个有关天使、魔鬼和主教的笑话吗？

**公元1311年12月 英格兰 巴弗里斯顿**  
  
几个小时之后，亚茨拉菲尔显然已经把他的如意算盘全都忘到了脑后，他喝高了。炉火半明半暗，桌上烛光如豆，克鲁利摘掉有色眼镜，把兜帽拉到头上隐藏文身和眼睛，这可能是那位招人憎恨的宠臣身上最明显的特征。一来防备黑暗中有人想起声名狼藉的康沃尔伯爵有双对光非常敏感的眼睛，二来可以更清楚地看着天使的心气儿渐渐顺过来，越来越像他自己。  
  
面包木盘很老旧了，摆在上面的咸鱼馅饼倒是好吃得出奇。亚茨拉菲尔一边随口嚼着，一边大笑，牙齿在烛光里白得耀眼，笑容仿佛和他的眼睛一样也在散发着淡淡的光辉。  
  
“呃，利奇菲尔德主教的那件事真不能怪我，”克鲁利说，“我的意思是，他没回家前就在教皇教廷上被人指控搞巫术和撒旦崇拜了。”  
  
“他洗脱了所有罪名，”亚茨拉菲尔反驳道。  
  
“说得好像教皇一看到撒旦信徒就能认出来似的。不管怎么说，你们有一半的主教 _是_ 我们的人。或者，更确切地说，是魔鬼崇拜者，”他有点尴尬地补充道。所有这些荒诞的仪式和闹剧都是他的痛处，尤其是在亚茨拉菲尔看不惯他这边的时候。这还没算上杀婴和吃孩子的行为，仿佛只要是个魔鬼，脑子里就一定会冒出荒诞不经的念头。说老实话，克鲁利自己一想到这些都受不了。这样做对伟大事业完全没有意义，只会把纯洁的灵魂送上天堂，让排在天堂门口的队伍越来越长。连路西法王子都对此大发脾气。  
  
_人类啊。_  
  
“反正，”他很快转移话题，“我觉得不是没有这个可能。他老是以正人君子自居，而这通常意味着他是我们的人，或是你们那边特别虔诚的信徒。”亚茨拉菲尔嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，目光有些游移。“所以我去找大衮核实。那个混账文书女王把名字都搞错了，说主教曾经想和撒旦签订契约，可谁都没功夫起草文件并签名盖章。你看我们这圈子里的人有多懒。他们拖啊拖，一直拖到候选人老死。”  
  
“我本来可以告诉你他是我们的人，”亚茨拉菲尔有点责难似地说。  
  
“你一直不给我写回信，”克鲁利说，尽量掩饰心里的委屈，“反正他作为王室财务官，真让人头疼。爱德华都想好了怎么开假面舞会、买多少马，办哪些锦标赛，置多少衣服——对，就 _那些衣服_ ，天使——可他就是不肯掏钱。”  
  
“于是我想应该帮点忙。我穿上最修身的紧身裤，带着一瓶酒去了他的卧室，”为了营造完美效果，克鲁利站起身，把兜帽往后一推，挑逗性地翘起一侧臀部。“ _我心中的光，你成功召唤到了魔鬼。你想对我做什么？_ ”他妖娆地向亚茨拉菲尔眨眨黄色的眼睛，色迷迷地看着他。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔茫然地看了他很久，然后嗤嗤笑起来。一开始只是笑在脸上，后来捧腹大笑，最后笑得前仰后合。克鲁利倒进椅子，也笑开了。  
  
“幸好他认定是王子在搞恶作剧，只把我逐出宫廷一段时间，而不是找人来驱魔。不过就算他这么做，大衮也只会把这当成个笑话，马上再发一个新皮囊给我。”  
  
“克鲁利，你真是太蠢了，”亚茨拉菲尔反驳道，“要是他有圣水怎么办？亲爱的，他会毁了你。”  
  
“他的卧室里有圣水？以防万一他突然半夜三更想施洗礼吗？不会的，这个险值得一冒。”  
  
“当成个笑话，”亚茨拉菲尔沉吟道，“我告诉你，大衮不是那种会有笔误的人，至少过去不是。”  
  
听到这话，克鲁利仿佛被针刺了一下很不舒服。每当想起堕天这事发生之前，亚茨拉菲尔曾和他的某些魔鬼同伴做过朋友，他就有这种感觉。那是理所当然的事情。战争爆发时，有整整三分之一的天使沦落地狱，亚茨拉菲尔这样和蔼可亲，要说没和其中某些天使交过朋友，那才是不可能的。  
  
只是克鲁利已经习惯把自己当成亚茨拉菲尔的专有魔鬼， _大衮_ 不仅不是他的朋友，甚至不知道在三层天里有个长着白金色头发、眼角有皱纹，看上去很可亲的天使。克鲁利假装这就是事实，假装亚茨拉菲尔是在伊甸园里诞生的，不愿意去想那些已经与亚茨拉菲尔分道扬镳的朋友。  
  
该死的大衮。如果克鲁利以前就和亚茨拉菲尔是朋友，决不会因为堕天这种小事就断了联系。该死的——  
  
他的大脑总算赶上来了。  
  
“ _那条鱼_ 真他妈缺德！”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔又咯咯地笑了。“他们是魔鬼，你还想怎么着？”这才是以前的亚茨拉菲尔，尽管总是假装对每个邪恶阴谋都感到震惊，却依然能从魔鬼的异想天开中看到好笑的地方。克鲁利心中突然涌起一阵强烈的爱意，不得不冲着侍女摆出一副吹胡子瞪眼的凶相。侍女吓得浑身发抖，躲到房间的另一头去了。  
  
“不管怎么说，那件事之后再次被流放到阿基坦完全不是我的错。你的长腿不过就是想气气我的爱德华。”  
  
“他不是 _我的_ 长腿。”亚茨拉菲尔的语气里充满苦涩。  
  
“他让你失望了，嗯？”克鲁利怀着一丝同情说，他想起那些可怜的女人质，她们一连几年被绑在城堡外的笼子里。亚瑟王绝不会干出那样的事情。“这些上帝的子民，你不能相信他们。我早就告诉过你。快活的罪人要可靠得多。你只要放下成见，一定会喜欢爱德华和他的朋友们。听上去你已经很喜欢小王后了。等我奉诏回宫，你就到王宫里来。对了，你 _一直在_ 干嘛呢？”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔不高兴地低低哼了一声，身上的光芒暗淡下来。谈话内容越来越沉重，克鲁利感到深深的内疚和沮丧。现在，亚茨拉菲尔随时都可能想起加百利给他下达的可恶指令，让刚刚重建起来的温馨友谊永远消失。  
  
“说到婚礼上的事情，”克鲁利赶快把话题一转，“既然你致力于促成加斯科尼条约，这时候再和法国闹翻有违我们当初的约定。我没有想到，国王见到久违的好朋友，再加上喝了几杯酒，会这么感情奔放。下次我注意。”  
  
即便是在昏暗中，亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛仍然像月光下的水潭一样闪亮。“亲爱的孩子，我宽——”  
  
“ _你敢_ ，”克鲁利赶紧打断他，“你知道你宽恕的光辉有多强吗？你想让加百利和别西卜跟在我们屁股后头调查一下？要是撒旦发现我实际上是在向一个天使说对不起，下个一百年我得去脓血里游泳了。听我说，咱们进房间吧。”他站起来，伸出一只手。“我一直在拼命用法力阻止我们说的话飘进人类的耳朵里，我可不想让我这边问我为什么和天使住一个房间。我猜你也一样。”  
  
没人握住他的手，这一刻显得那么漫长而又危险。克鲁利有点慌了，恳求似的伸出另一只手—— _不要又是一个八年！_ 终于，亚茨拉菲尔热情地握住他的两只手，站起身。  
  
“你的手好冷啊，可怜的孩子，”天使温柔地说，克鲁利极力假装他的世界没有炸成无数闪亮璀璨的碎片。  
  
_心灵的光_ 。他曾经用这个爱称嘲讽主教，现在这几个字又出现在他的脑海里。亚茨拉菲尔才真的像他心中的一道光，这道光在黑暗中闪耀，就和仁慈一样触痛他。如果他还算是个魔鬼，就应该把这道光，连同它带来的痛苦，一并驱逐出去。不过他没有这样做，相反紧紧握住亚茨拉菲尔胖乎乎的双手，停了那么一小会儿，然后放开。  
  
“来吧，天使。房间里会有炉火。我们再聊聊，然后我打个盹。我们带瓶酒进去，至于你，我不相信你身上会没带着点可读的东西。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔惭愧地咬了咬嘴唇，克鲁利得意地笑了。他大着胆子搂住亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀，像引导醉汉一样把他领进房间。  
  
房间里有两张床，他有点失望。他在床上睡觉，亚茨拉菲尔坐在他身边看书，这一直是让他觉得羞耻又很心动的愿望。床垫上有很多头发，被子一股怪味，还有一些更叫人讨厌的上帝造物，他略施小技把那些东西赶走，然后斜躺下来。  
  
克鲁利一向在坐姿方面很有天分。进宫的这些年里，他已经把这个动作提升为一项艺术。没有什么比曼妙的坐姿更能迅速吸引国王的注意力了。他一直期待有机会向亚茨拉菲尔展示这个新技能。他弯起一条腿，慵懒地把手臂搭在膝盖上，含笑看着天使。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔一本正经地坐在自己的床边上，一丁点被打动的迹象都没有，更别提欲火焚身了，那完全是奢望。  
  
倒是克鲁利自己忍不住了。亚茨拉菲尔的坐姿、便鞋和长袍下摆之间漂亮的脚踝曲线都太惹眼了。怎么会这么撩人？就在十年前，与克鲁利生活在一起的人都跟没吃过苹果的亚当一样赤身裸体，他自己身上除了装饰品和腰带以外也什么都没有，也没觉得哪里不妥。他曾召唤亚茨拉菲尔过去，肯定也想象过一个可爱的、胖乎乎的裸体在阳光下闪闪发光，可不知怎么，并没有像一双套着羊毛紧身裤的腿那样拉响警报。  
  
“天使，你为什么不到澳大利亚来？”他突然开口问道，“我差不多是在求你了。”  
  
“这里需要我效劳，”亚茨拉菲尔怅然地说，“加百利说了，这里到处是战争、动乱和疾病，在这当口想去别的地方很不得体。 _他们需要我_ 。”  
  
该死的加百利，他本该想到的。  
  
“而且，”亚茨拉菲尔轻轻地说，“这个岛很不一般。早在罗马时代我一回来就感觉到了。感觉——感觉这里就像是 _我的家_ 。”  
  
克鲁利当场决定，英格兰也是他的家。  
  
  
**原作者的备注：** 考文垂和里奇菲尔德主教被控犯有谋杀、通奸、买卖圣物、为占卜提供咨询、搞妖术和巫术等罪行，所以不要为克罗利的假设而过分责备他。 因为这些指控主教在罗马待了两年，直到当时的国王爱德华一世把他召回英格兰，英格兰法庭审理并撤销了指控。  
皮尔斯.加韦斯顿第一次被逐出宫廷是因为他和时任王室财务官的主教吵架，原因是爱德华王子奢侈浪费爱花钱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、人能触及到的太空为一层天，包括所有星系;在此之外是二层天，是撒旦掌权的地方，曾因骄傲要与上帝同等，被上帝从三层天摔下，此为二层天;在此之上就是三层天，是上帝、羔羊的宝座与众天使围绕敬拜的地方。
> 
> 2、旧约圣经的《士师记》第十六章提到大衮是非利士人崇拜的半人半鱼神。


	5. 公元1311年   肯特乡间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔鬼。天使。翅膀。公主抱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出于情节的需要，本文采取原著的设定。也就是说，天使和魔鬼的翅膀在视觉上没有区别，克鲁力的翅膀和亚茨拉菲尔的一样白。

**公元1311年，肯特乡间**  
  
克鲁利睡觉前对今晚的进展相当满意。气氛非常融洽，亚茨拉菲尔两颊酡红，像个小太阳一样闪耀，克鲁利觉得又可以用这个来形容他了。至少有两个小时没提到加百利这个名字，也没有诸如克己、德行或其他瞎七搭八的东西。  
  
克鲁利倚着床褥，考虑是否要变身，因为这姿势对人体来讲不是特别舒服。他脑子里依然存着奢望的那部分想要保持诱惑模式，认定两条腿的人要比巨蛇更有吸引力。  
  
“天使，晚安。”  
  
“晚安，亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔平静地说，不知从哪里掏出一大本书来。刚才肯定没带在身上。  
  
克鲁利有意没把被子盖到身上，希望亚茨拉菲尔能注意到这一点，然后心一软，跑过来帮他盖被子。这个手段用在人类身上效果非常好。他瘦削的臀部似乎能激发人们的保护欲，而这种欲望又很容易转向卑劣的本能。说不定还能让天使抚摸一下他的头发。  
  
等了很长时间，克鲁利感觉快冻死了，只好假装翻身，心不甘情不愿地把被子拉到身上。他有十足的把握，确信自己听到了亚茨拉菲尔的轻笑声。这个没有心肝的王八蛋天使。  
  
他怀着一肚子闷气睡着了。  
  
醒过来的时候，他感觉身边有一股温暖的源泉，呆住了。这是人血肉之躯的温度，也是难以言述的、亚茨拉菲尔仁慈之心所特有的温度。他在人世间也曾遇到过别的天使，他们的冷焰截然不同。他小心翼翼地睁开眼睛。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔不在自己床上，他正坐在克鲁利床边的地毯上，靠着床沿看书。一条胳膊放在褥子上，头枕着胳膊，腿弯起，另一只手捧着支在膝盖上的书。  
  
克鲁利看着天使被烛光照亮的头发。人类可能会把它形容成一道光环，可它根本就不像光环。没有炙热的火焰，不会造成疼痛或伤害，只有淡淡的金银色光辉。  
  
他轻轻翻个身，假装说梦话嘟哝了一句，伸手勾住床沿上的那条胳膊。袖子用的毛料太粗糙了。他那喜好享乐、细皮嫩肉的亚茨拉菲尔怎么会贴身穿这么粗劣的衣服？克鲁利既心疼又气愤，不过他也不知道该生谁的气。那就，加百利吧。把气撒到加百利头上总没错儿。在那层羊毛织物下面，是柔软有弹性的肌肉和更多的热量。克鲁利也不管那料子扎不扎人了，直接把脸贴在上面。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔慢慢地长呼出一口气，不过没有挪动胳膊摆脱掉他的那只手。克鲁利心满意足地继续睡觉。  
  
天亮后他又醒了，亚茨拉菲尔坐在自己床上，开心地讨论早餐，不幸的是，也谈到了马。克鲁利决定把大腿和屁股上的酸痛摁下不表。他觉得，能两人共骑一个星期，简直太值了。其实，以亚茨拉菲尔那匹马慢吞吞的脚力，可能一个月都到不了。那就更好了。  
  
下午两三点的时候，他改主意了。  
  
“天——天使，太冷了。”  
  
“那就变件更厚点儿的斗篷出来。”  
  
“你穿着锁子甲，我穿得再厚也没用。你身上好像盖了层冰。我们停下来喝一杯暖暖身子吧。”  
  
“我们一小时前才停过。”  
  
“呃，我又冷了，还口渴。好啦，去喝点可口的啤酒呗。你也会觉得好受些。”  
  
“克鲁利，要是我们每到一个村庄就停下来喝酒，那我永远也没办法把你送到安全的地方。”  
  
“我们可以飞啊。我们可以找家暖和的酒馆，在那儿待到天黑，然后飞到斯卡伯勒。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔紧张起来。克鲁利和他打了那么多个世纪的交道，凭经验就知道他在和诱惑作斗争。“ _我不能_ 。你不知道上次加百利和我说了什么，他批评我一碰到小小的不便就滥用神力。如果他来查，发现起飞是为了陪魔鬼回城堡，那麻烦就大了。”  
  
“照我说，现在是遇到了大大的不便。你看，我能飞。从来没人来查过我，全都懒得要命。”  
  
“显然如此。那你有什么建议？你自己飞回家，我回去干我的事？”克鲁利紧紧环抱住亚茨拉菲尔的胸膛。“我觉得不行。”  
  
“我可以抱着你飞。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔的整个后背僵住了。“亲爱的，你在开玩笑。”  
  
“没开玩笑，”克鲁利本来是一时冲动，没有认真考虑过，可现在，突然看到对方的紧张劲儿，开始觉得这件事非做不可。克鲁利抱着亚茨拉菲尔在夜空中飞翔。亚茨拉菲尔的脸会 _红_ ，会涨得通红，睫毛乱颤，眼睛四下里看，就是不看克鲁利的脸，可又会忍不住时不时偷瞄一眼，克鲁利会 _得意一笑_ ，亚茨拉菲尔会马上把头转开，然后再看过来……就这么定了。不管这样做克鲁利以后是得上天堂、下地狱还是继续留在人间，他们今晚就是要飞回他在北约克郡的城堡去。  
  
“就这样吧，天使，你差不多和我一样讨厌骑马。斯卡伯勒城堡非常暖和，还很豪华，那是 _我的_ 城堡，相信我没错的。我们给你举办一场宴会。你可以帮忙照顾梅格。她怀了孩子，非常清楚这孩子的父亲不可能是她丈夫，一定很害怕。我们到了以后，你可以降福于她，安慰她，这样她就不会受惊过度，生个怪物出来。现在的女人还会生怪物吗？魔力似乎不如以前了。反正你得去陪陪你的教子小卡索加，这样他才会长成个可爱的小人儿。”  
  
“可是，我亲爱的朋友，那马怎么办？可怜的闪电，我不能把它留给狼啊、熊啊或其他潜伏在这里的野兽。就算有狮子，我也不会感到惊讶。”  
  
“它叫闪电？是拿它开涮吗？”克鲁利摇摇头，“这不是重点。我们把它交给农民，让他们高兴一下。”  
  
“你知道偷马会受到什么样的惩罚吗？我不会让任何人被绞死。”  
  
“那就让他们把马宰了，把证据藏起来，我会把这个念头直接放进他们脑子里。不管怎么说，他们能吃上一礼拜。马肉很有营养。这是真正慷慨而又高尚的行为。然后我再给你买一匹马——不，十匹马，如果你要的话。你知道我有的是钱，国王给我想要的一切。”  
  
“可怜的闪电。”  
  
“哈。今天早餐你吃的是可怜的猪，昨天晚上是可怜的鱼。是不是只要没有名字就能吃？”  
  
“我不知道你是不是疯了。要是我们被发现了，该怎么向两边解释？”  
  
“如果发现我们的是人类，那用你说事儿比较容易。我会穿上白色长袍，尽管那 _真的_ 不是我的穿衣风格。看上去我会像一个护送纯洁灵魂上天堂的天使。一个真正的神圣的奇迹。到时候会满世界都是皈依上帝的人。”  
  
“那如果是你那边的呢？”亚茨拉菲尔的声音里透着真正的恐惧，“克鲁利，你清楚这样做很愚蠢。魔鬼不能仅仅因为无聊和不舒服就抱着天使到处走。你的主上会怎么说？”  
  
“绑架，”克鲁利索性豁出去了，“咱们俩过招，我胜了，绑架你——然后你逃了。会给我们发什么嘉奖就看咱们怎么发挥了。”云层上方会有星光。虽说他尽量不谈堕天之前的事情，那是个痛苦的话题，不过，或许可以把比较漂亮的、出自他手的星星指给亚茨拉菲尔看。亚茨拉菲尔喜欢漂亮的东西。亚茨拉菲尔会对他刮目相看。  
  
“逃脱之后住进你的城堡？”  
  
“抵消我对一个有钱有势的婴儿的恶劣影响。那可是康沃尔伯爵二世，如果按梅格那头儿算的话，应该是国王的甥孙。”克鲁利知道自己的这番话漏洞百出，也知道亚茨拉菲尔的信心在减弱，雨雪越下越大，马也越来越举步维艰。“听我说，咱们到下一个酒馆停下来再做打算好吗？”  
  
“好吧，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我们休息一下，我好好想想。事先提醒你，我可没答应。”克鲁利在人世间施展过的诱惑不下几百万次，他知道自己赢了。  
  
他们在下一个客栈停下来，里面不仅弥漫着常见的剩饭味和腐烂的灯心草味，还臭烘烘的。至少有三个人盯着他，似乎想搞清楚他是什么人，为什么要和医院骑士团的人同行，看到这些他的心更定了。饭菜没有味道，老旧的面包木托盘像是发了霉。没有葡萄酒，啤酒又酸又难喝。亚茨拉菲尔不断变化的脸色反映出他心中的动摇以及对这样的日子还要捱上好多天的绝望。克鲁利几乎用不着再诱惑他了。  
  
直到他们真的冲上云霄，置身于星光灿烂的夜空中，克鲁利才意识到这方案大错特错，即便对他而言亦是如此，  
  
正常情况下，亚茨拉菲尔的体重和一个营养状况良好的男性人类相当，这本不是问题。问题是，体重属于天使一族能够完全掌控的东西，从表面上看亚茨拉菲尔没有改变自己的体型，可他把盔甲换成了份量更轻的长袍，现在的体重和小孩子差不多。克鲁利真希望怀里的身体能更重一点才好——不，不，他可没这么想。现在的事情已经够糟糕了。  
  
温暖的双臂搂着他的脖颈，温暖的大腿弯曲着勾住他的一条胳膊，后背靠着另一条胳膊，温暖的气息吹上他的脖子，头发的颜色和星光相同，都是浅金色，把他的脸颊撩得痒痒的。他快要灵肉分离了，真的要灵肉分离了，他该怎么向大衮解释？主上，对不起，当时我正抱着天使，他太温暖、太柔软、太美丽，我受不了，于是解体了？  
  
克鲁利把背挺得笔直，目光一动不动地盯着前方，尽量不去看亚茨拉菲尔的脸。他得忍耐上好几个小时，最不能忍受的就是偶尔瞥见亚茨拉菲尔的嘴唇。  
  
“没事吧，亲爱的？”亚茨拉菲尔忧虑地问。哦，别，别“亲爱的”，别现在说，别善意关怀，别甜甜地皱起眉毛。为什么亚茨拉菲尔就不能选择 _现在_ 闹个别扭发个脾气啥的？“你想让我变得更轻点吗？你的翅膀累吗？”  
  
“嗯嗯呐，”克鲁利说，这等于没说，“没事，”他恶声恶气地加了一句。他害怕，怕说话超过两个字，或语气柔和一点，成百上千个字会跟着一涌而出。渴求、献身、爱恋和情欲，所有这些情感纠缠搅和在一起，已经被压制了成百上千年。要说的话太多，为时也太早，尤其是在分离了这么久之后。他要让亚茨拉菲尔更加依赖他，更加明白克鲁利是唯一真正理解他的人，唯一愿意照顾他的人，唯一想全心全意取悦他的人，是他唯一真正 _需要_ 的人，然后才冒险全盘托出。他已经等待并努力了五千五百年，这次飞行他一样搞得定。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔不高兴地哼了一声，显然觉得受到了冷落，这差点让克鲁利所有的坚持都付之东流。他皱起眉，继续向前飞，飞进夜色中。


	6. 公元1311-1312年  英格兰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克鲁利的生活顺风顺水，就好像压根没被诅咒过似的。

在英格兰和苏格兰这些地方，虔诚的家庭基督降临节期间要斋戒，基督诞辰纪念日来临之前要放弃享乐。住在北约克郡斯卡伯勒城堡里的人们则每天都在大摆筵席，庆祝康沃尔伯爵一世和年轻美丽的伯爵夫人玛格丽特.德.克莱尔的孩子即将出世。  
  
在这种情形下，说服亚茨拉菲尔留下来并不是太难。人类的放纵先赢一分。毕竟克鲁利向他解释过，如果没有好酒、孔雀舞和蜂蜜，怎么会有人 _真的_ 更愿意行善呢？？言下之意就是人类性格乖戾，喜欢自相残杀。可爱的梅格得好好吃饭才有力气生孩子，可她不喜欢独自一个人用餐。天使有一百个理由留下来劝人改恶从善。  
  
克鲁利觉得自己强大的克制力很值得嘉奖。他没有把亚茨拉菲尔直接抱进卧室，拥抱他亲吻他，看看他有什么反应。相反，他把他先放到地上，让他给梅格传递一个坏消息，在她没来得及生下孩子并把孩子送人之前她的丈夫就要回来了，同时也让她心里有个底，丈夫不会过问他不在家时她的所作所为。第二天晚上他在夜幕的掩护下“抵达”城堡。  
  
克鲁利蜷在阳光房的壁炉前昏昏欲睡，听到亚茨拉菲尔和梅格一边下狐狸与鹅的游戏棋，一边窃窃私语。他身上暖洋洋的，吃饱喝足，比以往任何时候都快乐。他的天使就在附近，有他在就有光明。亚茨拉菲尔和梅格处得好极了。梅格和她的国王舅舅不同的是，她是唯一一个没有得到已故前王后拨冗教诲的孩子，看过很多书，很聪慧。和她的国王舅舅相同的是，她喜欢吟游诗人和假面舞会，城堡里总是充满音乐、娱乐和美食，一定会温暖天使的心。他还怀疑亚茨拉菲尔其实很喜欢梅格跟他调情跟他胡闹，只是不愿意承认。她是魔鬼带大的，是魔鬼的骄傲。  
  
克鲁利很庆幸自己把梅格和亚茨拉菲尔拉到一块儿，以前就该想到请亚茨拉菲尔来帮他抚养妻子。他本来打算把她培养成一个诱惑男人女人下地狱的邪恶狐狸精，亚茨拉菲尔对他的计划应该不会有促进作用，不过那样一来事情就好玩了。当年长腿爱德华把休 · 莫蒂默交给他的时候，他也应该叫上亚茨菲尔德来帮忙。英国王室成员全都莫名其妙地信任他，把富有的孩子当作宠物交到他手上，还告诉他不要把他们的钱一下子全花光。他们痴迷于魔鬼，等真的遇上魔鬼了，就不断奉献孩子给他。  
  
当然啦，休被交给克鲁利的时候已经快成年了，不过依然是个好伙伴。克鲁利觉得应该把他叫到城堡来，成为家里真正的一员。  
  
家庭。家人。这种温馨的感觉，这种拥有家人的感觉……亚茨拉菲尔肯定和他一样喜欢。理智警告克鲁利，与人类产生牵绊从而想要安顿下来的念头很危险，不过他假装没看见，倒是竖起耳朵去听他的聪明天使和聪明小女孩的对话。  
  
也许太聪明了。  
  
“以斯拉爵士，他 _一定_ 知道自己不是孩子的父亲，”梅格小声地说，”我是说，我们没有……他没有……他一直在苏格兰。”  
  
“你们没有？”克鲁利觉得那话音听上去像是松了口气似的，“他对孩子的事情很高兴。这才是最重要的。他喜欢孩子。他亲过你的脸颊或手吗？”  
  
“有时候亲，当我下棋或滚铁圈赢了的时候。”  
  
“那就是了。”  
  
“可他怎么可能以为……”  
  
“他很幼稚，在男女之道方面很无知。”  
  
克鲁利发出一阵鼾声，心里发誓一定要报复天使，他破坏自己在妻子眼中风流潇洒的形象。那孩子非常尊敬自己。  
  
“可是——以斯拉爵士，他怎么会这样？你 _看_ 呐，看看他穿的衣服！还有，他病了吗？怎么老是这样睡觉？”  
  
“哦，他一高兴就那样，”亚茨拉菲尔满不在乎地说，“很可爱是不是？”克鲁利的脸红了。  
  
“你们是老朋友了对吧？”  
  
“非常非常老的老朋友。他是我最宝贵最忠实的朋友。不过别告诉他，现在他已经够自负和骄傲的了。”克鲁利的脸更红了。他相信，亚茨拉菲尔一定真的以为自己在呼呼大睡，才这么直言不讳。  
  
“我觉得你不是他的那种朋友，”她顿了顿，“他跟爱德华舅舅也是非常非常要好的朋友呢！”  
  
“这我也有耳闻。”亚茨拉菲尔的语气冷淡下来，克鲁利搜寻其中嫉妒的迹象。嫉妒是好事。嫉妒意味着他可以进一步激怒亚茨拉菲尔，然后再安抚他。“我承认，以前他能进宫的时候确实是宫里最受宠的。不过近来这事已经很少发生。”  
  
“他很有魅力，很风趣。爱德华舅舅很英俊，很强壮，很能打动人心。所以，也许，”梅格非常平静地说，“我丈夫更精通男人和男人之间的事情。”  
  
长久的沉默。克鲁利愿意付出高昂的代价来换取看一眼亚茨拉菲尔此刻的表情。“最好，”天使终于开口了，“别那样说，会给你家招来祸端。毕竟你也不希望别人对你孩子的来历问东问西。你们两个最好从各方面看都像一对已婚夫妇。”  
  
“你也不是我想象中的医院骑士团骑士，”她含笑说道，“对我这样一个堕落的女人如此仁慈，实在是……纵容罪恶。”  
  
“我不会因为一个人堕落就不去爱他。我自己也并不总是德行无亏。我过于享受诱惑带来的乐趣。”克鲁利被亚茨拉菲尔说话的语气搞懵了。这番话平静而又直白，与他平时的表达方式迥然不同。克鲁利费了好大劲才继续装睡。  
  
“以斯拉，我听见他叫你天使，你和他——”  
  
再也受不了了。克鲁利翻个身，擦着眼睛大声叫唤。他们开门进来，他看看亚茨拉菲尔，注意到他脸颊绯红，故意躲开自己的目光，觉得开心极了。  
  
他带着他们俩来到大厅，把吟游诗人召集起来。他想尽情欢乐。  
  
————————  
  
圣诞节过后，国王深爱的“兄弟”和外甥女被双双召到约克郡，国王在那里指天发誓，说要亲自保护他们和即将出生的孩子免受其他贵族伤害。  
  
克鲁利拥抱玛格丽特，她松了一口气，深蓝色的眼睛高兴得放光，亚茨拉菲尔也怜爱地对他们微笑。“我想你们现在不需要我了。”  
  
“可我们需要！”梅格抗议道，“你答应过要当教父的。”  
  
“你是答应过，”克鲁利说，“天使，再陪我们一两个月好吗？”他从梅格的腰间抽出一只手，伸向亚茨拉菲尔，梅格也做出相同的举动。“不知怎么的，我觉得有你在场给予祝福，梅格和我们的孩子会更安全。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔迟疑了一下，上前拥抱他们。克鲁利从来不曾像现在这样，无需任何借口就拥抱他。他感觉温暖和爱围绕着他们，而小宝宝正在踢梅格的肚子。此情此景，绝不会出现在天堂或地狱。  
  
这就是家人，克鲁利心里说，同时对加百利、上帝、别西卜、撒旦以及所有胆敢来拆散他们的人发出无声的诅咒。他们也会和爱德华在一起待上一段时间，就一小段时间。迟早梅格和爱德华会注意到他不会变老，反正人类也活不了多久，就让他和亚茨拉菲尔品尝一下家庭的滋味。让亚茨拉菲尔品尝这滋味，意识到他们能共同置身于人世间一定有原因。  
  
——————————  
  
**公元1312年 1月 约克郡**  
  
“是个女孩，你失望吗？”  
  
“一点也不。”克鲁利从乳母手里接过孩子，微笑着依次看了看梅格、爱德华和亚茨拉菲尔。婴儿丑得像只刚剥了皮的鼹鼠。他把手指放进她的小手里，她紧紧握住。她的眼睛还不对焦，目光迷离，皮肤上有斑点，气息中带着一股牛奶味。她是这么难看，这么小，好像一碰就碎，却又几乎和他的天使一样美丽。天堂里没有天使宝宝，更别说地狱了。“你太棒了，亲爱的妻子。”  
  
“我能看看吗？”伊莎贝拉王后靠近了问，“太可爱了，我也想要个孩子。”  
  
“我会尽我所能，”爱德华和颜悦色地对她说，“你也长大啦。”她对他笑了笑，搂着梅格。  
  
“我想叫她琼，这是我母亲的名字，”梅格说，“我的丈夫，你也想给他取个名字吗？”  
  
“卡索——”他看到了亚茨拉菲尔的表情，决定还是不冒这个险，“埃米，纪念最宝贵最真挚的友谊，”他说，心里隐隐作痛。爱德华的脸红了，低下英俊的头。克鲁利的视线越过国王头顶寻觅亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛，他看到的东西让他很受用。  
  
“我只能待几个月，”亚茨拉菲尔平静地说，“我很快要去蒙帕赛诺。你在这里安全吗？陛下，我知道我们的朋友仍是流亡之身，即便有您的支持……”  
  
“他不会有事，”爱德华坚定地说，“我不允许任何人伤害我的爱人、我可爱的外甥女以及这个宝贝小女孩。”他吻了吻躺在克鲁利大腿上的婴儿，“将来你一定是个大美人，小公主琼．埃米，”他柔声说，“我会赐予你土地和财富，整个欧洲都会为赢得你的青睐而战。”  
  
“我肯定不希望这样，”亚茨拉菲尔气愤地说，克鲁利大笑起来。  
  
“尽量晚点走，”他说，“尽快回来。像我们这样有罪的放荡家庭，必须有人对孩子进行道德教育。”他含笑看着房间里的每一个人，包括那个乳母。这女人看上去还不错，应该被接纳进这个小家庭。可爱的，可爱的人类。他爱他们所有人。伊莎贝拉因为被称为罪人而面露不悦，他上前吻她的手让她消气，而梅格和爱德华都在哈哈大笑。  
  
“我真希望能留下来，”亚茨拉菲尔满心忧虑，嘟起润泽的双唇，“我不愿意把你一个人留在这里，有这么多敌人，还有个小孩子。”  
  
“我手下有几百个骑士，”爱德华说，“再多一个骑士又能干什么呢？现在，我们去庆祝吧，这将载入史册。”  
  
“我不会有事的，”克鲁利说，亚茨拉菲尔的担心让他的心都快融化了，“我保证。还会出什么事儿呢？”  
  
——————————  
  
**公元3012年 6月20日**  
  
克鲁利看着面前的卷纸，拿起羽毛笔，叹了口气。这破玩意儿每写一行字就要蘸一次墨水，还会发出刺耳的声音。“早晚有一天，”他嘟囔道，“会有那种不分前后拿起都能写，就算在水底也能写字的钢笔。”  
  
“我很期待看到这种笔，”大衮说，“现在先把这张该死的表填了。”  
  
克鲁利看下一个栏。

> **你是如何大意、无能地毁掉了发给你的宝贵身体？**  
>    
>  我让它被人刺了两剑，砍了脑袋。  
>    
>  **你在这起事件中表现得一无是处，你从中得到了什么教训？**

他叹口气，给羽毛笔蘸上血红色的墨水。

> 不要相信那些对你有保护之责却决定去睡上一个礼拜的人类。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、不同的资料来源都表示皮尔斯一共有两个女儿，琼和埃米。有分歧的是：哪个女儿是他与玛格丽特所生。也有人说他只有一个亲生女儿，不是琼就是艾米。不管怎样，爱德华二世曾经为那个婚生女大搞庆生活动，花掉的钱相当于一个骑士的全部薪水。
> 
> 皮尔斯当时不在家，不可能是玛格丽特孩子的父亲，这种说法很普遍，不过也有人认为她应该会和他一同外出。
> 
> 2、亚茨拉菲尔被召前往托斯卡纳地区，帮助蒙帕赛诺的圣艾格尼丝(死于1317年)。这位著名的多明我会修女能看到异象，能不断变出面包来给平民百姓吃，给人治病，让教皇国内相互厮杀的家族恢复和平。听上去是个善良的女人，也许是亚茨拉菲尔的门徒。
> 
> 3、爱德华三世可能是在爱德华二世给皮尔斯和玛格丽特的孩子庆生期间怀上的。他与伊莎贝拉之间的婚姻一开始似乎还挺幸福，他的男性情人没有在当中横插一杠。伊莎贝拉与皮尔斯的关系也不错，情况到后来才开始恶化。
> 
> 皮尔斯一周年忌日当天，爱德华二世为纪念他，花钱请了53名演员跳裸体舞。克鲁利九泉之下应该非常感动。
> 
> 4、不用为梅格和琼 · 埃米担心，爱德华二世会照顾她们。他把梅格带进宫，给了她一笔可观的收入，然后……她嫁给了他下一个宠臣——休 · 奥德利。这是怎样一个女人呐！


	7. 公元 1328年 考文垂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克鲁利在地狱里待了很久，回来已经物是人非。

克鲁利简直有些庆幸自己过去几年没有待在欧洲。这些年里天堂放任饥荒在这片土地上四处游荡，克鲁利四处寻找天使，酒馆和田间地头的各种饿死人、人吃人和杀婴故事让他不寒而栗。他觉得被留在地狱里非但不是什么坏事，相反，是给了他一个苟安的机会。

他不理解天堂为何期待这样的结果：人类清楚地意识到他们绝望的祈祷根本无人理会，教堂的力量无力抵挡世人的愤怒和悲伤。克鲁利敢打赌，天使们是奉命不干预，哪怕种子储备早已空虚，侥幸活下来的人很少，就算活着也没有力气播种，天使也不得干预。

他还知道的是，有一个天使不能遵守这些指令听之任之。

克鲁利四处探访，询问哪里突然收获多头谷穗，哪里的作物加快成熟，哪里的牲畜可以不吃饲料光长肉，然后追随这些奇迹找过去。

他沿途收集消息，在厌恶和痛苦的同时也很惊愕。或许这是折磨人类的新手段，或许地狱才是宜居之地。或许万能的上帝知道自己在干什么，过去几千年里是他想错了，被送到人世间来并不意味着轻易逃过诅咒。他只有一个念头，在这个新世界里，唯一安全的地方就是亚茨拉菲尔身边。

他终于找到他。他一副僧侣打扮，正坐在刚刚播下种子的田野边休息，喝着劣质啤酒，身边围着孩子和他们的父母。他双肩萎顿，身上有种自从索多玛城毁之后克鲁利就从未见过的悲伤。看到一向阳光的天使如此模样真让他心疼。克鲁利犹豫了一下，先改头换面，然后向他靠拢。

一条巨大的黑蛇慢慢从灌木丛里爬出来，缠住亚茨拉菲尔。所有的农具都举了起来，只等既不伤害亚茨拉菲尔又能杀死怪物的机会一到，就往他身上招呼过来。

“别，别，没事儿，”亚茨拉菲尔的声音既惊讶又高兴。克鲁利绝没有想到那双疲惫的眼睛重又闪现出喜悦和力量。“这是一位老朋友，很久没见的老朋友。”巨蛇把头贴到他脸上，他搔搔巨蛇的脑袋。克鲁利吐出长长的蛇信舔他的脸颊。贴在他身上亲吻他，这都是他化为人形时不敢做的事情。

“可它是一条蛇！”一个孩子尖着嗓子说。

“约翰，他一样也是上帝的造物。”克鲁利发出嘶嘶声，亚茨拉菲尔温和地责备他，“克鲁利，你知道这是事实，不管你喜不喜欢。”

“他叫克蠕利？”约翰问，“这名字很适合他。” 克鲁利再次发出嘶嘶声，不过调子更友好了些。他滑下来，在亚茨拉菲尔的大腿上盘成一团。

天使用两根手指抚摸他，脸上带着温柔的微笑。“总算来了。你不知道我有多想念你，亲爱的。我怕你再也不能从地下回来。”克鲁利感觉天使失落的情绪渐渐淡去，取而代之的是与天使同在的阳光。

“他很漂亮，”一个小女孩说。她小心地伸出一只手，亚茨拉菲尔教她怎么用两根手指如羽毛般轻柔地爱抚大蛇。克鲁利假装生气，对亚茨拉菲尔吐出蛇信，不过还是同意了。

“不幸的是，他知道自己有多漂亮，”亚茨拉菲尔叹口气说。克鲁利得意地发出嘶嘶声，孩子们都笑了。

孩子们的父亲放心了。“他好像听得懂你说的话。就连野地里的猛兽也爱你。” 亚茨拉菲尔表情丰富的脸上突然显得有些古怪，睫毛扑闪起来，脸颊也开始泛红。

“可是话说回来，以斯拉修士，”一个孩子说，她棕色大眼睛里含着忧虑，“蛇不是邪恶的吗？不是因为导致人类堕落，被诅咒只能用肚子行走，终身吃土吗？这可是牧师说的。”

“即便是邪恶的造物也是全能上帝的孩子，也是按她的意志行事——别对我露出你的大尖牙，否则我就不让你呆在我的大腿上。这都是不可言喻计划的一部分。如果没有选择，没有诱惑，行善的价值在哪里？总得在光明、黑暗以及两者之间的灰色地带中做出选择。”他举起手臂，蛇爬上去，亚茨拉菲尔站起来，它盘在他身上。“现在我有工作要做。克鲁利，你来吗？我需要帮助，该履行我们的协议了。”

“我不相信 _你_ 会禁不住诱惑做下错事，”那个父亲说，他眼神里的疲惫克鲁利一览无余，这个人肯定做下了违心的事情。亚茨拉菲尔用温柔、善解人意的眼睛看着他，拍拍他的胳膊。

“哦，我也会遇到针对我的诱惑，不过我从不害怕。这条老蛇，他会让我时刻保持警惕。”克鲁利依偎在他肩头，看上去就和从不眨眼的爬行动物一样天真无邪。

备注：reptile是爬行动物，但同时也指卑鄙的人，我觉得作者在这里有意双关。

“蛇怎么能帮忙呢？”约翰问。

“呃，只要他愿意，他的本事会大得让你吃惊。”

“我不擅长种地，”亚茨拉菲尔回到田野，克鲁利嘶嘶地说。

“还有其他工作要做。亲爱的，真是好久不见。”

“大衮一直让我填表格，直到他们确定我已经真心悔过。本来可能还出不来，但是——好像我的继任者一个接一个地解体。”

“真的吗？我不知道是怎么回事。”亚茨拉菲尔一边走一边撒种子，他给这些种子施加的祝福像明晃晃的针扎在克鲁利身上。“一定是不小心妨碍了别人的工作，又或者是做了我 _不可能_ 允许的事情。”

“天使，可真有你的。你真让我惊讶，你怎么会没完成工作？怎么不使用圣水呢？要不然早就吓退所有自告奋勇的继任者了。”

“啊，克鲁利，你真这样想吗？他们可能是堕天使，但依然是我的同族兄弟。况且，我也不想让任何人去琢磨是否可以让某种蛇永远消失。”

克鲁利哆嗦了一下。亚茨拉菲尔心不在焉地爱抚他。

“我听到传言，”克鲁利说，“说国王要和埃诺的菲莉帕结婚了，我就去约克郡观礼。你可以想象我看到这个爱德华国王是谁时有多惊讶。”他苦涩地说，“原来 _我的_ 爱德华国王是你们的人。他在天堂里一定很寂寞，可惜了。”

亚茨拉菲尔低低哼了一声。

“如果爱德华出现在地狱里，我一定会知道。文书工作忙得让我脱不开身，不过……我还是会知道的。”克鲁利想起受人追捧、快乐而又慷慨的爱德华，打个寒战，把天使缠得更紧了。“你知道的，他不应该那样死去。听人说，他们把一群病狗赶进坑里，然后把他吊在坑上面，吊了好几个星期。见他还不死，就把一根烧红了的铁棍捅进他的肛门。人类啊。我们地狱绝对干不出这种事。我不是有意造成——我只想捣乱而已。小伊莎贝拉，我可爱的小王后，谁会料到她竟然变成比魔鬼还要残暴的怪物？”

“亲爱的，你的爱德华不在天堂里，”亚茨拉菲尔小声地说。

“我跟你说了，我会知道的，如果—— _哦_ 。”天使的光辉渗透进他的脑海。

“有个很危险的谣言。他似乎从伯克利城堡消失了——还有一个守门人也消失了。有人在爱尔兰和意大利见到过他。这让摄政太后和莫蒂默很尴尬，还是向议会宣布他死于，呃，自然原因更好些。”

“ _天使_ 。”

“不管你们之间是何种关系，你确实喜欢他。”

“哦 _天使_ ，”他不能开口感谢他，不能为了一个奇迹感谢他，只好继续发问，“那梅格呢？”

“恐怕又结婚了。最好离远点，以免她认出你来。她和休 · 德 · 奥德利的婚姻很幸福。”

“德 · 奥德利？他不会是个称职的丈夫，至少对女人来说是这样。他总在爱德华身边转悠，想引起他的注意—— _哦_ ，这聪明的小荡妇，”克鲁利钦佩地说，“不过，如果爱德华被废黜——”

“他们都很安全——我得说这差不多全都是梅格的功劳。休失宠之后参与了叛乱。幸好梅格极其聪明能说会道。而爱德华，对我的印象很好，也很爱梅格。”

最重要的问题，也是他最害怕的问题。“琼 · 埃米呢？爱德华应该会宠爱她，可我找不到她的任何踪迹。”

“他确实很爱她。”亚茨拉菲尔迟疑了一下，“可你得知道，他给她安排了一桩婚事，当然啦，是一桩对她非常有利的婚事，对方真的是个好男孩。可你还得知道，琼 · 埃米不是很喜欢男人。她把心事告诉了她的教父，然后，呃……”亚茨拉菲尔看着天空，“她好像死了，死于某种神秘的疾病，这病也让她在修道院里的一位朋友丧生。那是一种意大利病，她一直很喜欢晒太阳。而且——贵族们正蠢蠢欲动，大家都知道她深受爱德华喜爱，今后很难独善其身。”

趁周围没有人看着，克鲁利把时间定格，把自己变成人。落到地面上的时候，手仍然搂着亚茨拉菲尔。在那一瞬间，就那么一瞬间，他大着胆子把嘴唇压到亚茨拉菲尔的嘴上，感受那柔软有弹性的双唇，然后和他分开。

天使瞪大眼睛，困惑地看着他，脸上的表情美得难以形容。克鲁利浑身疼痛，嘴唇像被火烧了一般。

“你救了我的 _家人_ 。”

“呃，你不在嘛。你粗心大意，被困在地狱里，总得有人来收拾烂摊子。”亚茨拉菲尔没好气地说，可那双眼睛，那双纯洁而温柔的眼睛，不是瞄向克鲁利的脸，就是瞄向他的嘴唇，来来回回，似乎不由自主。

“天使，你才是我唯一真正的家人，”克鲁利简直不敢相信自己居然就这么大胆地说出来了。时间恢复运转，他变回蛇，钻进草丛，离开了。

他决定了，他要施展很多神力，让协议重新对他有利，然后再回来见天使。他要在英格兰制造大量奇迹，要给大衮好好编个故事。

不会再与人类交往过密。他一直都是对的，关心人类没有好下场。他一直希望 _爱德华没下地狱_ ，要是叫别西卜知道了，他得吃不了兜着走。

关心天使可能更糟糕。不过他的吻没有遭到拒绝，尽管亚茨拉菲尔以为他是在表示感激，他的眼神里也确实满怀感激。亚茨拉菲尔打败他的继任者，拯救他的家人，如果说这些举动里连一丁点爱都没有，那——

克鲁利心乱如麻。他需要时间把那个吻好好刻在记忆里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、《圣经》里耶和华神对蛇说，你既作了这事，就必受咒诅，比一切的牲畜、野兽更甚，你必用肚子行走，终身吃土。你必用肚子行走。(诗七十二9;弥七17)
> 
> 2、大饥荒始于1315年的反常特大暴雨，持续的潮湿造成农作物腐烂，直到1325年粮食供应才恢复正常。即便如此，灾后影响多年无法恢复，给人民造成极大痛苦。在某些地区，四分之一的人死于饥饿。谋杀、人吃人、杀害年幼无法下地干活的孩子以及老人绝食而死的故事广为流传。
> 
> 3、写这一章时，中世纪历史学家凯瑟琳 · 华纳给了我很多启发。她著有几本有关爱德华二世、伊莎贝拉和休 · 德斯潘塞的书，她认为爱德华二世可能真的从伯克利城堡逃了出去，继续在意大利生活，后来甚至去见过他的儿子。
> 
> 4、琼 · 加韦斯顿在Amesbury修道院长大，爱德华二世煞费苦心地为她安排了一段美好姻缘，还给了她一大笔钱和丰厚的嫁妆。 然而，1325年她死于一种不明疾病，时年12或13岁。 奇怪的是，没有有关她葬礼的记载，尽管爱德华二世在这种事情上一向以慷慨著称。
> 
> 5、我想不出还有什么证据比拯救克鲁利的小家庭更能证明亚茨拉菲尔的爱了。


	8. 收场白：黑太子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简短的收场白——亚茨拉菲尔想请克鲁利帮个忙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在我想把整个十四世纪的故事写成一个系列，爱德华二世的故事到此结束，接下去打算再写两个故事，一个是关于黑死病的，另一个和理查二世有关。进展仍然很缓慢，但终有一天他们会结成正果。

**公元 1330年 诺福克郡**  
  
“克鲁利，亲爱的。”  
  
渴望猛地蹿到克鲁利的喉咙口。那亲切的声音充满了相见的喜悦，透着难以形容的仁慈。他克制住扑上去拥抱他的冲动，强令自己把肩膀松弛下来，把语气放从容。他们已经有好几个月没见过面了。  
  
“喂，亚茨拉菲尔，你手里拿的什么？”  
  
“过来看看。”  
  
克鲁利勉为其难地走过去，其实他心里很高兴能名正言顺地拉近两人的距离。亚茨拉菲尔的身上不再是骑士的铠甲，也没做修士打扮，他穿了一件白色长袍，宽大的白色天鹅绒袖子垂于两肩，像两支白色的翅膀。脖子和袖子上的刺绣微微闪着金光。一时间克鲁利想到了伊甸园东大门，想到那位举止笨拙，他的仁慈却在即将来临的暴风雨前熠熠闪光的天使。  
  
“你看上去美极了，”他说，忘了看亚茨拉菲尔手里抱着的是什么。  
  
天使脸红了。“嘘，你看。”  
  
“又给我个孩子？亚茨拉菲尔，我不想再和人类结婚了，哪怕是这么小的也不行。就算要结婚，也得找个更永恒点的。”他用最可怜巴巴的眼神瞧着亚茨拉菲尔。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔用责备的目光看着他。克鲁利接过孩子。那孩子像个干瘪老头儿，仰起脸看着他，似乎在评判他，而且认为他完全不够格，不过还是愿意把心里的怀疑先放一边，暂时给他个表现机会。在抱过琼 · 埃米以后，他还没抱过任何一个人类婴儿。  
  
“母亲是伊莎贝拉王后。”  
  
克鲁利僵住了。“啊，不会吧。是莫蒂默的孩子？”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔点点头。“最好别让任何人知道。”  
  
“女儿——不，等等，儿子——母狼和叛徒摄政王的儿子。”他紧紧抱着襁褓中的孩子，生怕有闪失，然后发现亚茨拉菲尔温柔地对他微笑，似乎他通过了考验。“哦，可怜的私生子。瞧瞧你给自己选了条多难走的道儿。”  
  
“菲丽帕王后也即将分娩，不过那孩子先天畸形活不下来，我也爱莫能助。”亚茨拉菲尔轻轻地说，“她和小爱德华一直祈祷能有个儿子。”  
  
“好像祈祷有用似的。”克鲁利心里有点不舒服。那是他的爱德华的孩子。克鲁利得为这场闹剧承担多少责任呢？  
  
亚茨拉菲尔皱了皱眉，不过没有细究下去。“在这件事上可能有用。你要扮成一个迷人的接生婆。”  
  
“哦，哦，不行。那活儿真的太棘手了，又是血又是尖叫什么的。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔用恳求的眼神看着他，那双大大的蓝眼睛直击克鲁利的心。“爱德华准备原谅自己的母亲，莫蒂默已经被处决，所有的罪名都可以推到他头上。可要是她把他的孩子生下来——这孩子的小命可能就保不住了。将来伊莎贝拉至少可以看到这个孩子，把他当成孙子来疼爱。”  
  
“你想让我把两个孩子换一下，”他把小指放到婴儿嘴边，他吮吸起来。  
  
“这件事适合魔鬼来办。”亚茨拉菲尔靠过来，搂住克鲁利的肩膀。这不公平。怀里抱着个婴儿，亚茨拉菲尔抱着他，他们俩都又香又软，而地狱却离着十万八千里，这叫他怎么狠得下心肠？“年轻的国王不会对这件事一笑置之。他认定自己的父亲已经被谋杀了，叔叔因为试图营救他父亲被莫蒂默处死。现在又是他的孩子出问题。”  
  
“你知道的，我很喜欢小伊莎贝拉。可她想要谋杀爱德华。”  
  
“她是废黜了他，把他囚禁起来，可谋杀不是她干的。如果说她奢靡成性，那得怪对她负有责任的成年人，她不过是在成长的过程中有样学样。”  
  
“我可从来不假装自己是个负责任的成年人，”克鲁利申辩道。亚茨拉菲尔呵呵笑起来，在他脸上亲了一下。这下完蛋了，他完全没了主意，除了还知道不能转过头去，用嘴唇寻找亚茨拉菲尔的唇以外，其他什么都不知道了。  
  
“我和你说，亲爱的，我们确实是以这样或那样的方式把这个家庭的生活搞得一团糟。也许是时候做出补偿。”  
  
“魔鬼不做补偿。”克鲁利说，不过他心里很清楚，这只是象征性的抗议。亚茨拉菲尔想这样做，此刻正亲热地挨在自己身边，手上的这个小东西是可爱的小伊莎贝拉的娃，年轻的国王是爱德华的儿子，还有……行吧，他愿意去做这件事。不过，他还是可以假意讨价还价的嘛，毕竟订立契约是他魔鬼的专长。  
  
“你跟我一起干，”他说，“一起去王宫。别搞愚蠢的克己那一套，别说什么‘ _哦不，你是魔鬼，我不可能和你做朋友_ ’。我们一起教导这孩子。你按你的想法把他培养成高尚的人，我教他怎么坚强地生存。每个礼拜你至少和我喝一次酒，不对，两次。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔笑了，那如阳光一般充满温情的笑容给克鲁利冰冷的血管输送了火一样的热量。“这个我能办到。”  
  
克鲁利倚靠在他身上，靠近温暖的源泉，靠近属于他个人所有的天堂，那是魔鬼照理不该拥有的东西。“孩子，我跟你说，克鲁利妈妈藏了些非常棒的黑色盔甲。你最好快点长成大人，把那些盔甲穿起来。谁能想到呢，在某些节骨眼上，换孩子居然是项很有用的技术活。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔用双臂搂住他们俩。“我想象不出来，不过，亲爱的……”  
  
“天使，怎么了？”  
  
“天堂里都在传，即将有坏事发生，这意味着人类会需要我。”  
  
“比饥荒还严重？”克鲁利疑惑地问，“她有什么打算？”  
  
“最好别打听，”亚茨拉菲尔的胳膊绷紧了，“不过很高兴有你和我同舟共济。”  
  
这番话里的坦诚，比起克鲁利所有明里暗里的表示，都有过之而无不及，克鲁利再也控制不住自己。“用一个吻来敲定协议？”他悄么声地说，亚茨拉菲尔转过头，脸上流露出再明显不过的喜悦。他们俩的唇紧紧贴到一起，片刻后分开。在那一刻，克鲁利把千百年里未曾说出口的仰慕和对未来的承诺都倾注在这个吻里，同时也感受到了对方的柔情以及，是的没错，他确信还有投桃报李的渴望。  
  
管她对人类打什么主意，克鲁利狡黠地想，我拥有天使的心，我清楚着呢，未来会比想象的更美好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、有传言说爱德华三世夺回君权时，伊莎贝拉已经怀上了她的情人和共同摄政者休 · 莫蒂默的孩子，但是我没有发现任何有关孩子下落的记录。 如果真有这个孩子，应该与爱德华三世的长子差不多时间出生。
> 
> 2、伊莎贝拉按理说是被逮捕了，但她依然过着奢侈的生活，是王室的重要成员，据说非常宠爱她的孙子。
> 
> 3、有关爱德华二世幸存下来的谣言一直在社会上流传。 有一次，一个自称是爱德华二世的人真的来找爱德华三世，爱德华三世没有采用对待冒名顶替者的通常办法，拷打并处死他，而是花钱款待他。 我倾向于他乐于看到父亲又活过来了。
> 
> 4、那个婴儿也被叫做爱德华，身上带着某种魔鬼般的天赋，是个伟大的领袖。他被人称作黑太子，可能是因为那身让人过目不忘的黑色铠甲。


End file.
